mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
City of Dreams
( Chapter 0 ) of the manga]] City of Dreams City of Dreams---The bizarre urban location where Urabe and Tsubaki reside while they are dreaming, and where they play out their fantasies and erotic adventures that occur during their individual dreams. The City of Dreams is a complicated city-scape that Akira Tsubaki often visits in his dreams, accompanied by a dream version of his girlfriend Mikoto Urabe. Urabe also visits the city in her dreams. The pair often dance on the roofs of the city buildings, with robots, machines, steam valves, and other mechanisms preforming their various functions, and all the while other dream people pausing to watch what is going on. In the earlier parts of the manga, and all throughout the anime, Tsubaki, when not dancing with Urabe, harvests various ideas about how to advance his relationship with her. In the anime, in one of his dreams, he also considers having sex with her on the roof of one of the urban hotels. The City of Dreams was revisited in chapter 91 of the manga at the very start of the two-part series that would end the series. The Complete List of Urabe's and Tsubaki's Dreams Listed in the order that they occur in the story. ( Note---The Creator and Author, Riichi Ueshiba, drew a description of each dream in the manga, and later those dreams were animated and included in the anime. However, nowhere in the manga, did he ever offer any kind of explanation as to the meaning behind any of Tsubaki's or Urabe's dreams. As such, and in keeping with the Author's intent, this section of the wiki WILL NOT offer any explanation or conclusions about the meaning or purpose of any of the dreams. ) TSUBAKI'S DREAMS Tsubaki's First Dream ( TD 1 ) MANGA---One night, when seventeen year old Tsubaki is dreaming, he dreams about when adolescent boys first learn about sex, they put in a lot of thought into understanding it, and wondering just who their first female sex partner may be. Tsubaki dreams of a cute, thin, teenage girl, naked, with long hair, standing up with her arms extended in front of her, and hands clutched below her waist, and looking off to the side. She is surrounded by close-up cameo snap-shot pictures of her in various poses. Behind her is a psychedelic background of various designs, shapes and patterns. ( Manga Chapter 0 ) ANIME---One night, when seventeen year old Tsubaki is dreaming, he dreams about when adolescent boys first learn about sex, the put in a lot of thought into understanding it, and wondering just who their first female sex partner will be. Tsubaki dreams of a pretty flower, and soon a butterfly alights upon it. The butterfly engages in pollinating it, and leaves. He next sees a cute, thin teenage girl, naked, with long hair, standing up with her arms extended in front of her, and her hands clutched below her waist. Many images of the same girl, in the same pose, drift by. Suddenly, the flower reappears, and bends down, spilling golden necture onto a flat surface. Tsubaki's hand is shown reaching to touch the honey necture, but he withdraws it at the last possible second. ( Anime Episode 1 ) TD 2 ) MANGA---The day that Tsubaki tasted Urabe's drool, that night, he has a vivid dream about Urabe, that he can't seem to get out of his head. Both of them are in the City of Dreams. They find themselves on an elevated observation deck, next to a high-rise apartment building. An elevated trolley track is nearby. They are both wearing their school uniforms, and are dancing with one another. On one side of the deck a steam pipe vent is giving off steam, and on the other side is a DJ mixer board, programmed to already be playing music. ( Manga Chapter 0 ) ANIME---Tsubaki and a mysterious girl are in the City of Dreams, running through a narrow alley, between two tall buildings. He is being lead by the hand by that mysterious girl, who is wearing a school uniform sailor suit. As they continue to run together, they soon find themselves running along an narrow, fenced-in walkway elevated above the streets in that bizzare, surreal, abstract inner city. A trolley car and tracks runs alongside of the walkway. Eventually, they find themselves on the rooftop of the Bad Cat Hotel, and they begin dancing together. Tsubaki then discerns that the girl is Urabe. Steam is coming out of a vent pipe next to them, and a sink and faucet is in the corner. ( Anime Episode 1 ) TD 3 ) MANGA---A few weeks later, Tsubaki has almost the same dream as he had previously ( TD 2 ). He and Urabe are in the City of Dreams, dancing on the elevated platform next to a high-rise apartment building. The steam pipe is in one corner, a medical device, like a heart monitor, is in another corner, and a milk cooler on a support post is in yet another corner. A trolley passes by on the elevated trolley tracks nearby. ( Manga Chapter 0) ANIME---Same as manga, but the two are dancing on the roof of the Bad Cat Hotel. ( Anime Episode 1 ) TD 4 ) MANGA---After tasting Urabe's enhanced drool, that night Tsubaki has another dream about Urabe. They are both in the City of Dreams. They are both on the roof of the Bad Cat Hotel, sitting down, and there is a bedsheet and two pillows between them. There is also on the roof, a faucet and sink, a table with towels and tissues on it, and a TV / DVD player on a stand, along with a TV Guide, a clock on a stand, and a old fashioned rotary telephone on a stand. Tsubaki is wearing his summer school uniform, but Urabe is naked, except for a small Japanese doll tied to her head with a long piece of white cloth torn from a white bedsheet. Tsubaki than decides that he is going to 'sleep with' Urabe for the first time. ( Manga Chapter 1 ) Later, while walking home from school, Urabe get to 'see' Tsubaki's dream via a drool taste. She forcefully states that when they have sex for the first time, she will definitely NOT wear a doll on her head ! ANIME---In the City of Dreams, Tsubaki is sitting on the roof of the Bad Cat Hotel, with Urabe a few feet away from him. There is a bedsheet and two small pillows between the two of them. A small sink and faucet is in one corner. Tsubaki is wearing his school uniform, but Urabe is naked, except for a doll in the form of a little girl wearing a komono, tied to her head with a white bandana. Tsubaki tries to get up, but slips and falls on the bedsheet. The faucet begins dripping water. Later, Tsubaki declares to himself that he 'did it' with Urabe for the first time. ( Anime Episode 2 ) TD 5 ) MANGA ONLY---Tsubaki is dreaming more and more about Urabe these days, and last night's dream gives him the idea that it would be nice to have a cute photograph of her in his wallet, especially since when she is smiling so wonderfully. Urabe is not only unbelievably cute and absolutely kick-butt attractive, but her Moe Factor 'is over 9000' !!! The dream had himself in the middle of the bizarre urban cityscape, on an small elevated wooden platform with steps leading up to it. There is a computer on a pedestal in the corner of the platform. Urabe was on another nearby wooden platform, at the same level, also with a computer on a pedestal, but with a stuffed frog strapped to the keyboard. A very narrow wooden walkway, with no handrails, connects the two platforms. Tsubaki, wearing his school uniform, is holding and steadying his camera, looking through the viewfinder. Urabe, in her school uniform, is standing very still and holding her bookbag in front of her. She is smiling ever so sweetly. He then shoots the perfect photo of her, with various unusual characters walking around on other elevated walkways, and pausing to looking upon them with curiosity. ( Manga Chapter 2 ) ANIME---( This dream is not shown in the anime. ) URABE'S DREAMS Urabe's Premonition ( UD 1) MANGA & ANIME---On her first day in school as a transfer student, during an afternoon class, Urabe has a premonition, sort of like a day dream, about which boy will be the one to have sex with her for the first time. She begins quietly snickering, but it soon turns into loud, full-blown laughter, so much so that she falls from her desk, and is now sprawled on the floor, still laughing. She finally composes herself, and returns to sitting at her desk, not at all phased in the least. Category:Locations